metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Piratehunter/Archive 1
Welcome to Wikitroid! Piratehunter, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Please preview your edits Hello Piratehunter! I would just like to remind you to preview your edits by using the "Show preview" button next to the "Save page" button to make as few edits to a single page at a time and preview any mistakes you have made before saving. Doing this will help keep the administrators happy, as they will have to do less work :) Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:03, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Metroid Ideas It's a hobby of mine to think up and draw new metroid stuff, but i cant think of anything! Can anybody help me out?? Piratehunter 05:32, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Could you be a little more specific? For example, are you trying to learn how to accurately draw one of Samus's suits? Or are you thinking more along the lines of a major boss or creature? Or are you trying to design your own creatures for the franchise? I wouldn't go as far as designing my own creatures, but if you're trying to learn Samus's suit, the best thing to do would be to closely study some of her official artwork. That's how I started out. Armantula513 06:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I like creating new equipment(suits, weapons, etc.) and creatures( metroids, pirates, etc.). And yes, bosses are one major thing i like creating. Piratehunter 06:34, 27 June 2008 (UTC) As for creating your own creatures, weapons, etc., I'm sorry to say that you're in a hole. But you might be able to draw some inspiration from concept artwork from the galleries in the Prime series. But as creating new suits goes, please don't draw inspiration from Mega Man or Halo. Samus deserves better. Armantula513 06:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC) No, no, no, see i just need ideas thats all i've got no none at the moment, just anything. Ok, do it this way, just tell me the first idea you think of for a new Beam weapon... Okay. "The Aurora Beam". It fires a concentrated burst of ions focused into a tightly woven laser. The energy penetrates objects of low density, (Such as varying forms of rocks such as sandstone or Brinstone) and ruins electronic equipment immediately on contact. The charged Aurora beam is a concentrated sphere of plasma that is trailed by ribbon-like Aurora emissions. both charged and uncharged glow with a full spectrum of colors, but do not shine brightly, as the aurora borealis glows over the northern sky. How does that sound? Armantula513 07:33, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Exactly! Great detail by the way. Thats the kind of stuff i like. lol. Piratehunter 07:37, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Glad to have been able to help! Armantula513 Yeah, thanks dude! And hopefuly other people will join in lol. Piratehunter 07:49, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Are you gonna be posting these pics online? Dark Ridley 14:56, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I was thinking maybe, but only if they turn out good enough. Piratehunter 04:05, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Flitt controversy What exactly are we fighting about? I guess I'll find out when I view Flitt's page. I'm also a huge fan of Metroid II. I know every monster by name, and I DID add every artwork piece for every creature in the entire game! (Except for the Metroid Queen. I couldn't find one of those.)Armantula513 07:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) I guess we are both just really picky lol. Plus, what's up with the lack of intrest in Metroid II? I dont mean with you or me, i mean with all the Metroid fans? Its just wierd lol. Piratehunter 07:58, 30 June 2008 (UTC) They like pretty graphics. And plus, the game's really hard to find. I got mine off of Amazon for 20 bucks. (But I did have the game a REALLY long time ago, then my brother sold it..... ) Have you beaten it with 100%? Armantula513 08:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) If there is one thing i have learned in my years of playing video games, graphics don't matter alot what matters is how addictive they are lol. And yeah i've beat 100% a few times actually, but i dont usually care for the percentage thing. heh. oh and i have had my Metroid II game forever lol. I remember getting it a long time ago. oh those were the days... Piratehunter 08:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Mhm. I found a 6th energy tank, and I was like, "wtf?" It was really weird. People say that the music's really bad, too. For the most part, they're right, but for only a few of songs, (Such as "The Tunnel", "The Palace", "Omega Metroid sector", and "Metroid Queen battle & escape") the music is really good. I especially like the opening music. It just sounds like bleeps & bloops for about 15 seconds, and then it turns into an ACTUAL SONG. Stemage could do a number on it. (Psst. Check out the Forum:Logo page! I made two possible new logos for the site.Armantula513 08:29, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Heh, my favorite music in the whole game is in the place you get the Spazer beam (can't remember exaxtly where it was). Man, now i'm in the mood to play it lol! One of my other hobbies is collecting old games like that, i mean i still have my old Game Boy pocket, heh try findin' one of those these days. and i have the original like you said your brother sold. (man that had to suck) lol. Like i say, "you cant beat the older games". (and psst, i will) lol.